leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fury Swipes (move)
Fury Swipes (Japanese: みだれひっかき Fury Swipes) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. It appears to be a counterpart to , as the type, effect, and names are the same or very similar. Effect Generation I Fury Swipes inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 54. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. Fury Swipes will end immediately if it breaks a . and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. Generation II All strikes now do damage independently, enabling any of them to be critical hits. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV If the target has an Ability that activates upon contact, each strike counts individually, enabling the Ability to activate multiple times. Fury Swipes may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. Fury Swipes can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Fury Swipes if it does not miss. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V and on There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of 57. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. If the target is holding a Rocky Helmet, the user is damaged for each strike. Description |The target is scratched by sharp claws two to five times in quick succession.}} |Quickly scratches 2-5 times.}} |Rakes the foe with sharp claws, etc., 2 to 5 times.}} |The foe is raked with sharp claws or scythes two to five times.}} |Rakes the target with claws, etc., 2 to 5 times.}} |The foe is raked with sharp claws or scythes for two to five times in quick succession.}} |The target is raked with sharp claws or scythes for two to five times in quick succession.}} |The target is raked with sharp claws or scythes quickly two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} }} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 20 |20|20 16 }} 20 |20|20 16 }} 38 |38|30|19|19|19|19 21 }} 46 |46|34|20|20|20|20 31 }} }} }} ||||15 }} |form=Alola Form}} ||||15 }} |form=Alola Form}} 36 |14|14|14|14 19 |STAB='}} 19 |form=Alola Form}} 42 |14|14|14|14 19 |STAB='}} 19 |form=Alola Form}} 22 |22 15 |13 18 }} 22 |22 15 |13 18 }} 16 |9|9|9|5 16 }} 21 |21|21 16 |9|9|9|5 16 }} 16 |16|16}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 12 |12}} 14 |14|STAB='}} 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 11 |11}} 13 |13|STAB='}} 13 |13|13}} 11 |11|10|9}} 11 |11|10|9}} 16 |16|16}} }} By By Generation VI In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=1 |pow=10 |acc=90% |eff=Attacks the target two to five times. |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} |The target is raked with sharp claws or scythes for two to five times in quick succession.}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series Fury Swipes}} * In the English dub of The Ties That Bind, commanded his to use Fury Swipes, which it cannot legally learn. In the original Japanese version, Ash instead commanded Heracross to use . In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} |Copycat (move)|Copycat}}}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Fury Swipes is one of two moves in the main series games to have a base power that is not a multiple of 5, the other being . ** was a third until its base power was increased to 25 in Generation VI. * In Generation V, Fury Swipes has the lowest accuracy of all multi-strike moves, with 80%. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=亂抓 瘋狂亂抓 亂掌 |zh_cmn=亂抓 / 乱抓 瘋狂亂抓 / 疯狂乱抓 乱挠乱抓 |da=Bersærkerslag Rambukangreb Bersærkerstøt Bersærkergang |nl=Furieslag |fi=Vimmalyönti (original series) Vimmaisku (Advanced Generation) |fr=Combo-Griffe |de=Kratzfurie |el=Οργισμένες Νυχιές Άγρια Κτυπήματα |is=Ofsaárás Ofsahöggin |id=Cakar Beruntun Cakar Amarah |it=Sfuriate |ko=마구할퀴기 |no=Rasende slagangrep Berserkerangrep Vredestøt |pl=Ciosy Furii Wściekłe Uderzenie Atak Szału Atak Furii Wściekły Zamach Atak Pazurami Ostre Pazury Podwójny Atak Dzika Furia Dziki Cios Błyskawiczny Atak |pt_br=Golpes de Fúria ( -present, -present, manga) Golpe de Fúria ( ) Ataque de Fúria ( - ) Rompante de Fúria ( ) Garra Furiosa (early anime) Pancada Furacão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Pancada Furiosa (Pokémon Chronicles) Golpes de Fúria |ro=Furia Extremă |ru=Когти ярости Kogti yarosti |sr=Besne kandže |es_la=Golpes Furia (EP003-AG027, BW033-present) Garras Furiosas (AG125-DP110) |es_eu=Golpes Furia |sv=Raseriklös Rasande ristattack Vredesslag Furieslag |vi=Cào Loạn Xạ }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Kratzfurie es:Golpes furia fr:Combo-Griffe it:Sfuriate ja:みだれひっかき zh:乱抓（招式）